staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 września 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Teleranek i odc. filmu "Niebezpieczna zatoka" - prod. kanadyjskiej 10.30 "Nowy świat" - cz. 2 dok. filmu angielskiego "Podwodne odkrycia" 11.20 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.45 Morze - magazyn 12.00 TV koncert życzeń 12.45 Teatr dla dzieci - Randal Lemoine: "Kochane maleństwa" - cz. 2 13.30 "Dwie ojczyzny" - film dok. o Łemkach 14.00 Pieprz i wanilia: "Gaucho, koń i tango" - program o Argentynie 14.45 Kino muzyczne Kydryńskiego: "To jeśt rozrywka". cz. 2 muzycznego filmu USA 16.55 "Antena" - informacje o programie TV 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 TV Teatr Rozmaitości - William Gibson: "Dwoje na huśtawce" 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wiewiórcze opowieści" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Kariera Emmy Harte" - odc. 5 serialu prod. angielskiej 21.00 Wręczenie "Lwów Gdańskich" na festiwalu filmowym w Gdańsku 22.10 Siedem dni - świat 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Sportowa niedziela 23.40 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.05 Powitanie 7.10 Panorama dnia 7.20 Kalejdoskop - mag. wojskowy 7.50 Dla niesłyszących: Przegląd tygodnia 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Kariera Emmy Harte" - odc. 5 serialu angielskiego 9.20 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.40 "Santa Barbara" - powtórz. odc. 47 i 48 serialu USA 11.10 Express Dimanche 11.25 Program lokalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Anastazja" - cz. I filmu fabularnego (melodramatu) prod. USA 13.00 Sto pytań do... 13.30 Kino familijne: "Latający doktorzy" - odc. 2 serialu przygodo prod. australijskiej 14.15 Maciej Niesiołowski - Z batutą i humorem 14.35 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Renesans" - odc. 2 dok. filmu francuskiego 15.25 Sport: Formuła I na torze Estorij w Portugalii 16.45 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia - komentarze 19.30 Galeria Dwójki: Olgierd Truszczyński, rzeźbiarz 20.00 Tydzień w sporcie 21.00 Pożegnanie "Lata z radiem" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Anastazja" - powtórz. odc. 1 serialu USA 22.45 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Phil Donahue show: Nancy Reagan 23.40 Akademia wiersza 23.45 Komentarz dnia 23.55 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 7.10 Open University 7.10 Nuclear Weapons: Crisis Management 7.35 Urban Transport and the Growth of Harlem 8.00 Oil - Where from Next? 8.25 Maths Methods: Fourier 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Morning Worship 10.00 Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television 10.25 Golf 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News; Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 The Hallelujah Trail 17.20 Motor Show 90 18.00 The Clothes Show 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Last of the Summer Wine 19.45 Howards' Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 News; Weather 21.20 Screen One: Sweet Nothing 23.00 Everyman 23.40 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 0.05 The Sky at Night 0.30 Network East 1.10 Weather 1.15 Closedown BBC2 7.00 Open University 7.00 Race for a Gene 7.50 Understanding Space and Time: Black Holes 8.15 The Getting of Judgment 8.40 Music: Instrumentation 9.05 Polar Oceans 9.30 Social Science: Competing Theories? 9.55 The Melbury Road Set 10.20 Biology: Form and Function 10.45 Maths: Modelling Pollution 11.10 Education: Open Skies, Grass Roots - a Postscript 11.35 Quantum Leaps into the Atom 12.00-1.00 New Technologies in Daily Life: 12.00 The Approaching Technology 12.25 The Future on Display 12.50 We Return You to the Studios 13.00 Open Advice 13.25 Sunday Grandstand 13.30 Golf 13.55 Motor Racing 15.45 Golf 17.30 Hockey 18.00 Juke Box Jury 18.35 Troubleshooter 19.15 Arabia: Sand, Sea and Sky 20.05 Born Talking 21.00 Greek 22.25 Grand Prix 23.00 Heart Like a Wheel 0.50 Golf 1.15 Closedown